


Bad Script Writing

by hutchabelle



Series: Drabble Meme Stories [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Innuendo, No Porn, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Katniss can't write, but Peeta has a way with words.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Drabble Meme Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882624
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Bad Script Writing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JavisTG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavisTG/gifts).



> From this request: Hi! I know you’re busy, but have a request from the drabble challenge. #121 “Ready or not, here I come.”
> 
> From this list: [x](https://hutchhitched.tumblr.com/post/615875284856684544/drabble-challenge-1-150)

Katniss shoved her laptop away and screamed into the sleeve of her hoodie. Nothing was working, words weren’t coming out, and she wanted to throw things. In other words, it wasn’t a very good day.

“Something wrong?”

Katniss snorted and turned to see her best friend standing in the entryway. His rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes graced his handsome face under a shock of blonde curls that tumbled over his forehead and framed his adorably perfect ears.

“Nah. Nothing to see here,” Katniss waved and plunked her head against the back of the couch. “Move along.”

Peeta came around behind and loomed over her. His grin was infectious, and she couldn’t stop the hint of a smile that threatened to wipe the grumpy from her own expression.

“Can I help? Is this your English assignment you’ve been griping about for the past million years?”

“Hey,” she protested half-heartedly. “It’s only been a half million.”

Chuckling, he stripped his coat and then hopped over the back of the couch and bumped up against her. He nestled into the cushion and knocked his shoulder against hers. She allowed herself to drop her head to his shoulder for a moment, but then she reached forward to flip open her computer and gestured to the screen. The mostly blank page mocked her, and she glared at it so hard, her vision blurred.

“Let’s see what you’ve got here,” Peeta mumbled as he pulled the laptop toward him. “Not a lot, I see.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” he said absently as he skimmed the screen. “Uh, what’s the assignment again?”

“I have to write a script.”

“How long?”

“One act.”

“Any particular genre?”

“No. Just a script.”

Peeta hummed and stared into space. Impatient, she poked at his shoulder. “What?”

“It’s just…”

“Just what?” she wailed. “Tell me!”

“It— Well, it kinda sounds like you’re writing a porno.”

“WHAT?!” she screeched and grabbed her computer. She scanned what she’d written before raising her face to his, her brow furrowed and lips pursed.

“It’s just that some of the dialogue is very…”

“Bad? Terrible? The worst think you’ve ever read?” she sputtered. “I know all that. I’m awful at this. That’s why I’ve been bitching about it for a month.”

“No, it’s just that— Let me give an example. So, Kay is the woman, and Pete’s the guy she’s into, right?” Katniss flushed at hearing her characters’ names out loud. She only just realized that they were a not-even-remotely-subtle code for the two of them, but Peeta didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Yeah.”

“I get that this is a scene between a handyman and the woman who hires him, but just close your eyes and listen to this. Then tell me what you hear.”

“Okay,” she grumbled and closed her eyes.

“Hold this hammer for me. Oh, it’s big. It’s really big. Good for pounding. Nailing things to the wall.” Peeta cleared his throat and continued, “Then the stage directions say he moves behind her, and then your next line is…”

“Ready or not, here I come.”

She couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that burst from between her lips, even though she clamped them shut to hold in the snickers. He was right. She’d managed to put down only a few lines, and every one of them was an innuendo.

“I mean, if you added the right type of music, we could film this in the garage and watch the online revenue start rolling in.”

She lost it completely then. Clutching her stomach, she curled into his side and laughed until she cried. His shoulders shook as he leaned into her. The rumble in his chest tickled her ear, and she enjoyed that buzz as they settled into each other.

“You’re going to help me, right?”

“Of course!” he assured her. “I’ve got a tripod. We can set up the camera right now. I just need to find my hammer.”

“Peeta Mellark! I meant, rewriting the script. You’re a total jackass,” she said fondly.

“But you love me.”

Somewhere inside her, the words pinged, and a spark of realization dawned. Maybe that was actually true.


End file.
